


Hello, Professor!

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Hot Sex, M/M, Smut, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck is a college student that has to take an extra English course.What he doesn't count on is having the hottest teacher he has ever seen.Based on a prompt from my tumblr page: diazbuckleysworld
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 193





	Hello, Professor!

Originally done for [@barisi-esq](https://tmblr.co/mJ24AVki21yEFeL_XOChPtg) & livlyf247! ♥️ on tumblr

Here’s to all the thirsty people in the GC! [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@gxtop](https://tmblr.co/mMe4Rkji4GzYrWvc5HUVhEQ) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) ♥️♥️

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck hit snooze on his alarm for what seemed like the fourth time. He knew he needed to get up for the English class, unsure of why he agreed to a class so early in the morning.

Buck ran down the hall to room 407, where he knew the teacher was going to be waiting to scold him. When he opened the door the teacher was facing the board so he silently shuffled to the closest empty seat he could find.

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry sir, it won’t happen again.”

When the teacher turned around Buck’s breath hitched. He had never seen a teach like this one. Mr. Diaz had tattoos, a beard, and muscles for days. Buck was sure that the henley he was wearing was at least one size to small, because it accentuated his muscles.

Buck wasn’t really listening to what Mr. Diaz was saying. All he could think about was getting bent over the desk at the front of the room while Mr. Diaz plowed into him. Buck groaned, which caught the teachers attention and interrupted what he was saying. Eddie raised a brow and watch Buck lick his lips.

“Would you care to tell the class why you’re late, Mr. Buckley?”

“Wh-What?” Buck said breaking out of his fantasy, “Uh, no sir.”

“Good, now I’d like to move on with my class.”

Buck sighed. This was going fantastic, he was already on thin ice with Mr. Diaz. Before Eddie started the class again he moved towards Buck and whispered, “See me after class.”

The class went by quickly and Buck stayed back waiting for the others to leave. After the last person left Eddie got up and locked the door.

“C'mere kid.”

“Fine..”

Buck walked over to the desk eyeing it like it m had offended him in some way. He stood next to Eddie and frowned.

“Wanna tell me why you were late?”

“Well…because I hit snooze on my alarm at least four times this morning. ”

Eddie laughed. He looked like he was sizing Buck up. Under his gaze Buck was suddenly getting nervous. His breath hitched for the second time that day.

“I appreciate you’re honesty.” Eddie said, “I hear you’re a good student.”

“Uh, yeah I guess.”

“Can you follow directions?”

“Yeah.” Buck stated with a confused look.

“Good.” Eddie smiled turning his chair towards Buck.

Buck looked at him and frowned again. He stared at his hot teacher. He wanted nothing more then for this to be some crazy bdsm fetish porn where he slept with his teacher. But this was reality. And that was never going to happen.

“Look Mr. Diaz…” Buck sighed.

“Eddie.”

“What?”

“I’m Eddie.”

Buck’s brain short circuited for the second time that day. He couldn’t figure out what was going on. Eddie chuckled.

“You’re Evan Buckley.”

“Uh-huh…”

“And I’m Eddie Diaz.” Eddie laughed again, “You Evan, can call me Eddie.”

“I can?”

“Yes…”

Eddie smiled at him suddenly getting up. He moved a little closer to Buck. Buck opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to say. Eddie pulled him closure and put his arms around his waist.

“What are you doing?”

“Kissing you…”

With that their lips connected and Buck was sure his whole body exploding. He couldn’t comprehend a thing. Just that he was there kissing his teacher. Kissing Mr. Diaz. Kissing Eddie. He knew he should pull away, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t fight it. He was melting. Finally Eddie pulled back.

“I know you want me.” Eddie smiled, “I know you want this.”

In one swift motion Eddie had bent him over the desk.

“Fuck…I-I do.”

“Good, so you are going to be a good boy and cum for me.”

Buck shook his head yes. Eddie took that as confirmation that he had been right about the looks he kept getting from Buck earlier. He knew he wanted to be taken right there all over his desk. Eddie raised Buck’s shirt laying kisses all over his back. He pulled Buck’s pants down and prepared himself. It was a good thing Eddie came prepared and had some lubes with him.

He prepped Buck, but not for long. Before he did anything though he massaged Buck’s back.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Aww..what? Are you worried about me? That’s cute.” Buck laughed.

That was all the confirmation Eddie needed to bury himself inside of Buck. Buck shuttered underneath him, but moaned.

“F-Fuck.” Eddie cried.

Once he was inside and comfortable he slowly started to move until he was panting. He wanted Buck the minute he saw him. With his piercing blue eyes and his baby face. Eddie had never seen anyone look so good. He repositioned himself so he could get deeper. Eddie placed his hands on Buck’s shoulders and fucked him as hard as he could.

Before long Buck was panting and becoming more in coherent. He began moving in time with Eddie making the other man come undone.

“I’m gonna cum….fuck.”

Shortly, after Eddie came Buck was letting out loud whimpers as he came all over the desk. They stayed like that for a bit longer before Eddie started cleaning them up a bit. Buck was happy and sated. He was also blushing, but he couldn’t stop. After Eddie cleaning his desk he smiled at him.

“You are a good listener.” Eddie laughed.

“Right…” Buck said turning to walk away.

Eddie grabbed his arm, “Where are you going?”

“Home.”

Eddie frowned pulling him closer so that Buck was straddling him. Buck looked at him seriously and put his arms around his neck. Eddie kissed him softly.

“I want you.”

“Clearly…” Buck laughed.

“No…I mean it. Like all the time.”

Buck smiled but teased, “Oh really LIKE all the time?”

“Yeah…I think I like you.”

“Oh you think…” Buck laughed.

Buck got up grabbing his stuff and walking towards the door. He turned back.

“Well…aren’t you coming?”

Eddie smiled and moved to join him.

“Oh, one more thing..”

“What’s that?” Buck asked.

“You’ll have to drop my class.”

Buck laughed harder then he ever had. Eddie chuckled along with him, but he decided that Evan’s laugh was the best sound he had ever heard. He barely knew Evan Buckley, but he could definitely get used to him. Eddie looked into his blue eyes and kissed him softly pulling him just a little bit closer.


End file.
